Benutzer Diskussion:Tingeltangelbob
Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Bitte verfasst eure Posts mit Titel, ausgenommen Antworten. Für allgemeine Fragen benutzt bitte das Forum oder die Hauptseiten-Diskussion. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr eure Antworten mit ":" immer weiter nach rechts schiebt, sodass man unterscheiden kann. LG Tingeltangelbob 16:41, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ältere Beiträge findet ihr in den Archiven, 1 ist das älteste * Archiv 1/Frühjahr 2008 * Archiv 2/Sommer-Herbst 2008 Top-Benutzer Wieso stehen auf dieser Seite nur Benutzer die eine Bentzerseite haben? Benutzer wie Darth Ridiculous und Dr. Crisp sind doch auch "Top". Auf dieser Seite ist auch GoldenS, der die meisten seiner Artikel aus Jedipedia kopiert und Edit page script, der garkeine Artikel schreibt. Grüße, --Der Imperator 18:12, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Das stimmt, musst du mal Avatar sagen. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:28, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Was aufm Server geschieht, kann ich nicht beeinflussen! LG Tingeltangelbob 18:31, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Hi, wir haben damals die Regel "Benutzer muss eine Benutzerseite haben um in der Top-Benutzer-Liste aufzutauchen" aufgenommen, da viele neue Benutzer irritiert waren, wenn sie auf einen der Namen geklickt haben und dann auch einer nicht existenten Benutzerseite gelandet sind. Das Edit page script sollte da aber nicht auftauchen - da kümmere ich mich drum. --Avatar 06:25, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::DANKE. LG Tingeltangelbob 15:02, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Danke Avatar, aber Benutzer wie Wikisoft oder Benutzer die nicht aktiv sind, gehören auch nicht auf diese Seite. Die Seite heißt ja "Top-Benutzer", und nicht "Benutzer mit Benutzerseite". Unaktive Benutzer sind keineswegs "Top" und gehören deshalb nicht auf diese Liste. Grüße, --Der Imperator 18:48, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Die Seite enthält als Standard 25 Benutzer - da die Sithlordpedia noch recht klein ist, tauchen am Ende der Liste auch Benutzer mit nur wenigen Beiträgen auf. In der Top-Liste wird momentan nur die Anzahl der Bearbeitungen gewichtet - ich gebe dir aber recht, dass es sinnvoll ist, die Aktivität ebenfalls zu berücksichtigen. Ich werde das als Vorschlag in unseren Bugtracker einpflegen. --Avatar 19:15, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Vielen Dank! Grüße, --Der Imperator 12:40, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Gruß im Artikel Sorry, hab ich übersehn. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:46, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ist doch kein Problem. Sah nur lustig aus. Ich möchte auch sehr oft LG Tingeltangelbob 18:57, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) darunter schreiben, merke es aber rechtzeitig. LG Tingeltangelbob 18:57, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) (diesmal wirklich) Diskussion:Adas :Er meint die Spezies Sith, die ersten Sith-Lords gab es erst Jahrtausende später, als die dunklen Jedi nach Korriban kamen und die Sith mit der Macht bekannt machten. Die ersten Sith-Lords (z.B. Naga Sadow) waren auch von dieser Spezies, doch danach nahmen sie auch Schüler anderer Rassen, die sich jedoch auch Sith nannten. Grüße, --Der Imperator 16:20, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wer war das Hi Tingeltangelbob ich finde es komisch das irgendeiner meine Benutzerseite gelöscht hat?Kannnst du vieleicht überprüfen wer das war?Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 12:43, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Deine Userpage steht noch! LG Tingeltangelbob 12:47, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Vier Admins Ich könnte doch meine Rechtschreibng verbesseren.Und vier Admins besser jetzt als später.Außerdem unterstütze ich doch Sith-Wiki.Oder könntest du vieleicht einen anderren Admin fragen ob er das Amt an mich abgibt,denn ich bin fast immer in Sith-Wiki anwesend.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 15:02, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Das liegt nicht an dir, ich schätze deine Arbeit, aber im Moment bin ich mit den Admins zufrieden. LG Tingeltangelbob 13:54, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Problem Weißt du vieleicht woran es liegt das als ich bei meiner Anmeldung mein Richtiges Alter angegeben habe mein Computer mich nicht anmeldete.Dann habe ich als mein Alter 20 an gegeben und aufeinmal hat er es angenommen.Weißt du vieleicht woran das liegt?Nur das du es weißt mein Richtiges Alter ist nicht 20 oder was ich da auch immer angegeben habe.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 16:08, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich verstehe deine Frage nicht ganz. Wo wolltest du dich anmelden? Und weshalb musstest du dein Alter angeben? LG Tingeltangelbob 13:53, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Wenn man sich hier anmeldet muss man sein Alter angeben. Grüße, Der Imperator 14:05, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Da kann ich nicht helfen, wende dich an Avatar. LG Tingeltangelbob 14:08, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Noch ein paar Logos Das Wiki hat zwar schon ein gutes Logo, ich hab aber noch ein paar schöne bei Uncy. gefunden. Gruß, BobaCartman 14:47, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Logo 1 ---- http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/1/12/Wikideathstar1.png Logo 2 ---- http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/0/00/Wikitrench.jpg Logo 3 ---- http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/2/2a/Deathwiki.jpg Logo 4 ---- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/1/10/Death-o-pedia.jpg Logo 5 ---- http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/3/34/Wikideathstar.jpg Meinung ---- Was hälst du davon? Gruß, BobaCartman 14:47, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich finde sie nicht schlecht, aber man erkennt nicht immer was es ist. Ich finde das jetzige besser (und das nicht weils von mir ist) LG Tingeltangelbob 19:01, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Video Ist das erlaubt? Schau mal aus meine Benutzerseite.da ist ein Video von Sido und ich wollte wissen ob das erlaubt ist? Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 15:07, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich würde sagen, wenn ihr mir meine Einmischung verzeiht, Nein!. Ich halte dieses Drogen verherrlichende Video für unter aller Sau! Ich will für dich hoffen, das dieses Video nichts über deine Persönlichkeit und deine Vorlieben aussagt und das es so schnell wie möglich entfernt wird. :--Darth Ridiculous 15:40, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Das Video ist zwar erlaubt, aber ich finde es sinnlos. Schreib lieber mehr über dich. Meine Meinung - es macht keinen guten Eindruck, ich gebe DR voll und ganz recht. Aber dagegen machen werden wir nichts. LG Tingeltangelbob 20:24, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Darth Ridiculos du weißt schon das,dass nicht irgendein Drogenlied ist.DasLied singt Sido und ich bin ganz einfach ein Fan von Sido. Aber wenn ihr alle dagegen seid, bitte, dann werde ich es entfernen. Habt ihr etwas gegen Sido? Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 13:53, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Schau dir mein anderes Video von Sido das andere Lied sagt mehr von Sido aus. Sag mir dann auch gleich am besten auch, was du von Sido hältst. Dann werde ich das Video entfernen. Du sagst einfach das Lied wär scheiße aber wenn du vielleicht einen Eindruck von dem Künstler erhältst. Kannst du dannn ja auch ihn vielleichtgut finden. Denn ich bin gegen voreilige Meinungen.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 14:37, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Zum Thema voreilige Schlüsse: Ich spreche hiermit nur für mich: Ich habe weder gegen Sido noch gegen das Lied was. Wenn du meinen Post gut durchliest, merkst du dass ich nix gegen Sido hab - Ich höre zwar seine Musik nicht (steh nicht so auf Rap/Hip-Hop), aber ich lass dir deine Freiheit als Fan. Ich finde es einfach besser, wenn du auch noch über dich was schreibst, damit wir dich besser kennen. Da ich hier auch Admin bin, ist es nicht so schlimm, aber bei andern Wikis/Foren machst du dir mit so Zeugs keinen guten Eindruck. Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, du sollst es entfernen, weils mir nicht gefällt! LG Tingeltangelbob 16:24, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Also das heißt ich General Grievies darf die Videos weiterhin behalten.Danke aber ich entferne die Lieder lieber trotzdem,denn ich hab gesagt wenn du mir sagst was du von ihm hältst und das hast du ja werde ich es entfernen.Ich werde meinen Teil der Abmachung einhalten.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 17:32, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Find ich echt gut von dir. --Darth Ridiculous 18:48, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki:Mainpage Hallo, TB. Kannst du Sith-Wiki:Hauptseite einfügen? Gruß, BobaCartman 17:37, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Die Klammern [[]] musst du weglassen. Gruß, BobaCartman 20:09, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hilfe bei KotOR Könntest du mir helfen bei dem Artikel Darth Revan?Ich könnte noch ein bisschen hilfe gebrauchen Ich könnte den Artikel auch alleine schreiben,aber ich finde zu zweit oder in Gruppen macht es meht Spass Artikel zu schreiben. Für den fall das du mir helfen solltest hier einmal die besten Quellen. 1.)Jedipedia 2.)KotOR 1 3.)KotOR 2 Ich habe als Qelle die Jedipedia erwähnt das heißt aber nicht das ich Texte kopiere OK.'Ich würde mich RIESIG über HILFE FREUEN.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 19:22, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich kann dir helfen. Grüße, Der Imperator ::Ich besitze momentan noch kein KotOR, aber möchte mir demnächst 1 kaufen. Ne Frage zum Thema: Muss ich für die neuen die vorgegangenen lesen? LG Tingeltangelbob 19:26, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Was für vorgegangene?Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 15:07, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Na, es gibt ja KotOR I, II, usw. Muss ich die vor den neueren lesen? lG Tingeltangelbob 10:01, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ne muss man nicht zumindestens hab ichdas so nicht gemacht. :::::KotOR ist eigentlich ein Videospiel und und es gibt nur 2 Teile: ''Knights of the Old Republic und Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith-Lords. Grüße, Der Imperator 14:14, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Es gibt aber auch Comics davon... LG Tingeltangelbob 20:10, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Konto ungültig? Tingeltangelbob ich hab da ne Frage die nicht so ganz zum Thema passt.Wenn ich mich in icq versuche anzumelden dann steht da wähle ein gültiges Konto oder gib es ein. Obwohl ich da immer eingebe:'SJzw/415381119'Weißt du vielleicht woran das liegt das es nicht funktioniert? Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 12:22, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Für technisches, wende dich bitte an Avatar! 2. Wenn was nicht zum Thema passt, dann mache, dass es passt, z.B. mit einem neuen Titel! LG Tingeltangelbob 12:40, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab Avatar schon was auf seiner Disku hinterlassen aber er hat sich nicht zurückgemeldet.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 13:20, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Bei mir ist das auch so, aber das ist nicht der richtige ort. Mach es unter Off Topic in einem öffentlichem Forum. Gruß, BobaCartman 19:02, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Frag mal hier (Falls du in T-Bobs Forum angemeldet bist). Gruß, BobaCartman 19:19, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Also um nocheinmal zu icq zurück zu kommen ich hab mir ein neues Passwort zusenden lassen.Weiß einer wie man dann sein Passwort registieren lässt oder es ändert?Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 20:44, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Frag im Forum und nicht hier. Gruß, BobaCartman 20:49, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hintergrund Könntest du aus dem aktuellen grauen Hintergrund einen dunkel roten Hintergrund wie der in der Neuen Jedipedia machen? Das sieht viel besser aus und passt mehr zum Titel unseres Wkis. Grüße, Der Imperator :Die JP war ja nur zu Halloween so, aber ich versuch mal was... LG Tingeltangelbob 09:47, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, dass ich mich hier einmische, aber ich muss sagen, dass die JP immer noch so ist wie an Halloween. Also zumindest ist das bei mir so. Wie wärs mit Wahlen; alle in Sithlordpedia stimmen ab ob es so bleibt wie es ist; oder dass wir genau den gleichen Hintergrund nehmen wie die Jedipedianer. Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 09:56, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Die JP ist nicht gleich wie an Halloween, sie ist wieder "ganz die alte". Zudem finde ich es nicht gut, einfach das JP-Design zu übernehmen, wir sind in einigen Dingen schon sehr ähnlich. Ich habe es mit Rot versucht, und das ist echt hässlich... Ich finde, wir sollten es so belassen. LG Tingeltangelbob 10:00, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Also als ich zuletzt da war das war Heute da wahr sie noch rot.Ich denke mein Browser spinnt ein bisschen.Ich finde wir sollten den Hintergrund so lassen wir er ist.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 10:03, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Autom. Kategorisierung Bei welcher Vorlage tritt das Problem auf? Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 18:46, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Bei der Vorlage:UC. LG Tingeltangelbob 18:47, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Hast du mir eine Seite, wo du die Vorlage schon eingebunden hast? Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 18:54, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Klonkriege I - Die Verteidigung von Kamino Tingeltangelbob 18:56, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Was stimmt mit der Vorlage nicht? Kategorie:Under Construction kommt doch ganz unten. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 18:58, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hallöchen Hey^^ woltle nur mal kurz reinschneien um dir nen hallo zu hinterlassen...xD --Doooku 14:44, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) UP Ich hab dich mal Bob genannt, solltest du das nicht auch erwähnen? Gruß, BobaCartman 19:12, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich würd auch einen Link zu De.Simpsons machen, will dir aber nicht sagen wie deine UP aussehen soll (Wollt ich dir schon gestern sagen, konnte ich aber nicht weil meine Maus zu nahe an einer Lampe war und durchgebrannt ist). Ich sehe gerade die neuen Simpsons, wie findest du " deine Scherz! " neue Stimme? Gruß, BobaCartman 19:28, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC)